Cappuchino Hangat Sang Mekanika
by 220734khageswara
Summary: Berniat untuk menyendiri tiba-tiba ada yang datang... /AR/Shounen-Ai/


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
**

**Cappucino Hangat Sang Mekanika  
**by 220734khageswara 

Sepi, itulah suasana yang menyelimuti suatu tempat yang disebut bengkel itu. Tidak ada raungan D-Wheel yang sedang diperbaiki, tidak ada suara perkakas otomotif yang ribut. Hanya suara keyboard komputer yang memecah sepi di bengkel itu.

Hari ini, Yusei Fudo tidak pergi kemana-mana seperti kawan-kawannya yang sibuk bekerja maupun ikut turnamen duel. Yusei hanya ingin menyendiri di bengkel kesayangannya. Yang menemaninya hanya secangkir cappuchino panas dan komputer andalannya yang menampilkan sebuah desain D-Wheel terbaru.

"Yuseeeiii!"

Suara melengking khas anak-anak bergema di ruangan itu. Rua dan Ruka masuk ke bengkel itu dengan langkah yang berisik. Yusei hanya menatap Rua dan Ruka dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ternyata kalian..., tidak bermain ke taman bermain?" tanya Yusei.

"Tidak. Kami juga hanya di rumah saja kok. Karena bosan, kami main kesini saja." jawab Ruka.

"Nah, Yusei sendiri kenapa gak kemana-mana? Hari ini kan hari libur?" Rua bertanya pada Yusei. Yang ditanya hanya menyeruput cappuchino-nya secara perlahan dan menjawab dengan kata "malas".

"Seleranya Yusei aneh. Gak liburan karena malas."

"Awas nanti jadi _workaholic _gitu, Yusei! Kesian pacarmu nanti!"

"Hahaha, memangnya kamu tau siapa pacarku?"

"Tau. Aki-neechan tho? Kan sering bareng mulu..."

Memang dasar anak-anak. Rua menyebut nama seseorang dengan pede jaya dan tidak malu-malu. Yusei hanya tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Rua.

"Rua! Kamu ini asal ngomong!" gertak Ruka.

"Lah, kenyataannya memang begitu, Ruka! Ingat gak pas main mereka main _ice-skating _berdua saja?" balas Rua. Yusei menepuk pundak Rua dengan pelan.

"Rua, Ruka. Mending kalian duduk saja dulu disana. Aku ambilkan cemilan buat kalian."

Yusei pergi ke ruangan lain untuk mengambil kudapan untuk Rua dan Ruka. Si kembar beda gender itu duduk di atas kursi dekat Yusei Go, D-Wheel kebanggaan Yusei. Tatapan mereka menerawang ke langit-langit bengkel yang butut bila dibandingkan dengan rumah mereka yang seperti istana. Di saat itulah, tatapan mereka tertuju pada sebuah foto yang tergeletak di meja Yusei.

"Eh? Itu kan..."

"Rua! Ruka! Ini ada cemilan untuk kalian!" Yusei membawakan setoples kudapan manis dan minuman dingin untuk mereka. Ruka menyambut Yusei sambil bertanya.

"Yusei, itu fotomu bersama duelist legendaris itu kan?"

"Yang mana?" Yusei menatap foto tersebut. "Oh itu, iya. Itu adalah Yugi Mutou, duelist legendaris. Waktu Paradox mengambil Stardust Dragon-ku, aku pergi ke masanya Yugi Mutou dan kami bertemu disana."

"Wuiiiiiih! Hebat!" seru Rua. "Trus yang jaket merah itu?"

Yusei hanya terdiam melihat sosok berjaket merah di fotonya itu. Raut wajahnya berubah total sehingga membuat Ruka penasaran.

"Yusei? Kamu kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak kok, Ruka. Yang jaket merah itu Judai Yuki. Dia alumni Duel Academy kok."

"Jadi, itu seragam Duel Academy zaman dulu ya?" tanya Rua.

"Sepertinya begitu. Judai-san itu sahabatku..."

Begitu kata 'sahabat' meluncur dari bibir Yusei, raut wajahnya berubah lagi. Yusei pun duduk di depan komputernya dan meminum cappuchino-nya yang sudah dingin.

"Sahabat ya? Apakah Judai Yuki itu duelist hebat? Kalo Yugi Mutou sih aku percaya aja, dia kan duelist legendaris!" sahut Rua. Ruka hanya menjitak kepala Rua sampai benjol.

"Kamu ini!"

Yusei hanya tertawa kecil melihat si kembar itu berdebat. Dia pun meminum cappuchino itu sampai tetes terakhir.

~000~

"Makasih banyak ya, Yusei!"

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Rua dan Ruka berjalan pulang ke rumah setelah hampir beberapa jam di bengkel Yusei. Di saat itulah, Ruka bertanya pada Rua.

"Rua, aku merasa ada rahasia pada Yusei."

"Eh? Rahasia apa?" tanya Rua penasaran.

"Itu, pas Yusei ngobrol soal Judai Yuki, dia tuh kayak aneh gitu mukanya. Kayak ada sesuatu..."

"Trus gak kamu tanya?"

"Gimana mau ditanya? Gak enak sama Yusei nanti!"

"Yaelah, kalo kayak gitu jadinya, gak usah dibicarain. Mungkin aja karena Judai Yuki itu sahabatnya, makanya dia kangen kali?"

"Ng, iya ya? Eheeeee, maaf udah bertanya gitu."

Saat Rua dan Ruka berjalan pulang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencegat mereka. Rua dan Ruka terkejut ketika dicegat orang itu.

"Eh, sori ya, diks. Gue mau tanya nih. Alamat yang ini nih dimana ya? Gue kesasar nih, maklum pendatang baru."

"Lho, ini kan bengkelnya Yusei?" gumam Rua. "Di jalan sebelah sana, kak. Sebelah kiri jalan ada rumah jadul gitu. Atapnya warna ungu, kak."

"Oh gitu! Oke trims ya, diks!" seru seseorang itu sambil tersenyum riang dan membawa kucing jantan gendut itu. Rua dan Ruka hanya mengangguk saja dan melihatnya pergi. Seketika mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Itu..., jaket merah..., jangan-jangan?!"

Kembali ke bengkel, Yusei tetap berkutat dengan desain D-Wheel buatannya. Kali ini dia mengerjakan sistem mesinnya yang cukup rumit sehingga Yusei harus berulang kali membuka buku pedoman mengenai mesin D-Wheel. Karena bakat mekanika dan otak cemerlang yang diturunkan dari ayahnya yang seorang ilmuwan, Yusei langsung memahami isi pedoman itu dan diterapkan ke desainnya itu. Waktu terus berjalan dan Yusei baru menyadari jika perutnya sudah keroncongan. Diliriknya jam dinding di sebelahnya, pukul 12.30. Saatnya makan siang.

_Malas rasanya untuk pergi keluar, apa nyeduh ramen cup saja?_, pikir Yusei sambil menghampiri lemari berisi makanan-makanan instan seperti _ramen cup_ dan sereal. Biasanya jika seperti ini, Crow sudah membawakan makanan yang selalu dibelinya saat _break _kerja. Berhubung di bengkel tidak ada siapa-siapa, ya sudah nyeduhsaja dulu daripada perut kosong.

TOK TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Yusei membatalkan niat _nyeduh_ dan menghampiri pintu depan. Ketika dibuka, Yusei terbelalak kaget. Si tamu itu hanya tersenyum riang.

"Lama gak ketemu ya, Yusei!"

"Ju..., Judai-san..."

~000~

"Mweoooong."

Kucing jantan gendut itu berkeliling dan mengendus-endus di sekitar bengkel tersebut. Sesekali dia mengeong dan menghampiri si tamu yang ternyata adalah Judai Yuki.

"Wow, gue gak nyangka lo bisa bikin D-Wheel gitu deh! Pinter banget lo!" kata Judai dengan gaya khasnya yang nyeleneh.

"Tidak juga kok, ini karena hobi saja. Bagaimana Judai-san bisa kesini?"

"Gue? Lo ingat hutang ke gue kan? Hutang gue lho!"

"Hutang? Apa?" Yusei mendadak amnesia.

"Hutang duel! Lo pura-pura amnesia biar gak duel ya?"

Yusei mendengus pelan. "Bukan gitu, Judai-san. Aku lagi sibuk sama desain D-Wheel yang kubuat. Aku lagi gak niat duel juga."

"Jadi gue sia-sia dong datang ke masa lo?" Judai menunjukkan raut wajah keki berat.

"Gak juga." jawab Yusei cepat. "Kubuatkan cappuchino untukmu."

Yusei langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat cappuchino. Judai yang bete hanya mendengus kesal pada Pharaoh, kucingnya dan Yubel. Konselor dadakan itu hanya menepuk bahu Judai dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja kamu lagi mampir untuk silahturahmi sama Yusei." jawab Yubel.

"Yeeeeeh, mumpung gue lagi _on-fire _nih! Kalo udah meredup lagi mah susah euy!" balas Judai keki.

"Judai-san!"

Panggilan dari Yusei ini membuat Judai menoleh ke arah Yusei datang. Ternyata dia sudah membawa dua cangkir cappuchino dan setoples, ehm maksudnya setengah toples kudapan manis karena sebelumnya sudah dihabiskan oleh Rua dan Ruka.

"Wuih! Gak usah repot-repot sih!"

"Judai-san suka cappuchino kan? Kubuatkan untukmu."

"Ehm, lo suka cappuchino, Yusei?" tanya Judai. Yusei mengangguk kecil.

"Buktinya ini adalah gelas cappuchino kedua yang kuminum." jawab Yusei enteng. Tiba-tiba jitakan keras mendarat di kepala kepiting itu. "AW!"

"Gak bisa tidur semalaman nyahok lo! Lagian minuman kayak gitu gak sering-sering juga kali?!" hardik Judai.

"Oke deh. Ng, Judai-san datang di saat yang tepat."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku..." Yusei tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Judai semakin penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berharap Judai-san bisa tinggal di era ini. Aku rindu kamu."

Judai terdiam. Walaupun kaget,Judai masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan cangkirnya. "Rindu apa?"

"Ng semuanya..."

Judai hanya menghela napas panjang. Diseruputnya cappuchino itu perlahan. Tingkahnya yang tadi agak serampangan berubah menjadi diam dan serius. Yusei menatapnya dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Baru kali ini Yusei merasa cemas dengan hal ini.

"Kalo gue menolak gimana?" tanya Judai.

"Itu terserah kamu saja."

"Gue menolak."

Yusei terdiam menatap Judai. Jawaban tadi memang _to the point _dan tidak bertele-tele. Tapi, bukan Yusei namanya kalau dia tidak bertanya alasannya kenapa.

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu cepat lo mintanya. Siapapun juga bakal nolak dulu kan kalo lo dadakan gini ngomongnya?"

"Maaf."

"Hedeh, lagian gue cuman mampir sebentar nih. Cuman buat nagih duel doang. Urusan di zaman gue masih banyak euy. Kayak urusan nikah misalnya. Hahaha..."

Judai ketawa nyaring. Yusei langsung melotot pas mendengar hal itu.

"Judai-san sudah ada kekasih?"

"Menurut lo? Coba tebak." kata Judai iseng.

"Uhm oke, kayaknya Judai-san sudah ada kekasih." balas Yusei. Nada suaranya merendah seperti orang yang kecewa. Judai meminum cappuchino miliknya sampai habis dan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ehem, sebenarnya belum sih. Lu sih macing-mancing segala."

"Mancing apa? Kepiting?"

"Jiaaaaah, malah ngatain diri sendiri lagi, eh, maksud gue malah sewot gitu."

"Jadi gimana, Judai-san?"

Judai memakan kudapannya. Ditatapnya mata Yusei yang menunjukkan ekspresi berharap padanya. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Judai pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Asal lo mau main ke zamannya gue ya. Lalu kita berduel!"

Segaris senyuman menghiasi wajah Yusei. Tampaknya Yusei mengetahui jawaban Judai. "Baiklah, nanti aku kesana."

"Satu lagi, makasih makanan dan cappuchino buatan lo ya. Lalu, jangan sering minum yang seperti itu! Tidak baik!"

"Ehm, baiklah."

"Gue pergi ya, Yusei." kata Judai sambil membawa tasnya dan bergerak pergi. Yusei mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan.

"Yusei..."

"Ya, Judai-san?"

"Dikira cuman lo doang yang rindu, huh?"

"Eh?" Yusei kaget. Dia tersentak dengan kalimat itu.

"Ya udah, gue pulang dulu ya!"

Yusei pun melihat Judai yang telah melangkah jauh dari bengkelnya. Mungkin nanti Yusei harus pergi ke zamannya Judai agar semuanya jelas.

~000~ 

_**P.S**: _Yaaaaah, udah lama kena WB, gak taunya sekalinya nulis kayak begini. (T_T) ide ini pop-out gitu aja di kepala. Daripada mubazir, diketik aja biar lega euy. :D Oh iya, Judai x Yusei emang salah satu favorit aku banget ne! Kesengsem banget kalo lihat mereka bareng (walaupun pedih juga karena mereka hanya bersama pada satu movie, hiks!).  
Btw, enjoy dengan ceritanya! :3


End file.
